dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Ironman
Batman vs Ironman is the sayain Jedi's first DBX! Description MARVEL VS DC! Which Billionare turned Super-Hero who have defeated Gods will win a DBX! Thumbnail made by Taurock on Deviantart Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Batman stood over a building allowing him to see all of Gotham City. Suddenly Bruce heard a bang coming from right behind him,As he turned around he saw a metallic figure standing over six feet tall, and clad head to toe in a hot red colored robotic suit. A glowing blue circle was embedded in his chest, and a pair of glowing white eyes swept across the roof. It was non other than the Iron Man himself, decked out in his Bleeding Edge Armor. Batman turned around and said "Come at me Stark" Here we go! Iron Man aimed both of his repulsors at the shadowy figure, aiming to end this intrusion quickly. Two beams of energy struck the spot, but just before it hit, Batman leapt up in a wave of darkness, pulling something out of his cape.Before Tony could fire again, Batman flicked his hand, and five silver blurs were hurtling through the air towards him. Tony blocked them with his arm, and the batarangs embedded themselves into the armor,Before Tony could react these weapons exploded launching the Golden Avenger back a few feet. Batman jumped at Iron man and threw a lunging punch at Tony Stark stunning him and leaving him open for a flurry of punches at Iron man's face nearly knocking him off his feet. Batman finished this assault by doing a stiff kick to Iron man's stomach making him stumble back in pain. Batman tried another lunging punch at Iron man who easily dodged it this time and retaliated with a stiff right handed punch to Batman's face knocking him off his feet and onto his back. Iron man then punched Batman in the stomach launching him nearly off the building. Batman clung onto the edge of the roof he really didn't expect this suddenly Iron man walked towards Batman and stood over him. Iron man then grabbed Batman by his arm and then threw him off the building letting fall. Without warning Batman was saved by his Bat Jet,Iron man flew off the building and at the jet. Batman then fired round after after round at Iron man as he held his arms up over his face as he tried to protect himself. Iron man had enough of this fight as he then fired a massive beam at the Jet blowing it in half. Batman barely jumped out of the Plane and landed right in front of an unpopulated part of Gotham. Iron man then grabbed the other half of the plane and threw it at Batman. Iron man then fired a uni beam at the plane and Batman making it explode- along with Bruce's body killing him instantly. Iron man then flew away from the scene before anyone could see he was there. Result And the winner is: Iron Man! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Season Premiere Category:What If DBXs That Came True